


Artifically Sweetened Despair

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU: Elizabeth and Ciel are not related - Elizabeth is 20 and Ciel is 18, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Broken Engagement, Character Study, Dubious Consent, F/M, Faustian Bargain, One-Shot, Power Imbalance, Reminder that Sebastian is a demon, Sebalizzy needs more appreciation, Supernatural - Freeform, Warnings: Emotional Manipulation, otherwise canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel finally makes the decision to break his engagement to Elizabeth, he cannot afford to endanger her any longer  - especially considering that if he does not dash her hopes now, they will eventually shatter - considering his ultimate fate. </p><p>However, wanting to ease her understandable hurt but unable to do so himself without giving her false hope, he sends Sebastian to comfort her in his stead. Yet, by doing so he has unknowingly moved the pieces perfectly in place, so that the demon butler can take full advantage of the situation. </p><p>Alternatively:</p><p>People forget that not all demon bargains are made out of a desire for one, sometimes that are made unknowingly, unthinkingly with pure souls caught in the darkness of a spider's web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifically Sweetened Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Artificially Sweetened Despair  
> One-shot  
> Original Work: Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler (Anime)  
> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Emotional Manipulation, Power Imbalance and Dubious Consent  
> Genres: Angst and Supernatural  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive Criticism is welcomed but negativity is not.

Although, the muscles in her legs clenched, screaming at her to run, she forced herself to feel each and every carefully measured step, as she walked out of the Phantomhive manor. _'This will be the last time, I shall ever be within these walls'_ she thought, a sliver of pain running through her already aching chest. 

Nevertheless, with her head held high she managed to continue on, climbing into her carriage with the grace of the noblewoman she was, ignoring the delicate and cheerful mask she usually donned. After all, there was no reason to pretend anymore. All her efforts to brighten the world of the young Earl, she held so close to her heart, had been denied. Pulling her bonnet over her eyes as if too sleep, she allowed herself one final act of sorrow for her loss, with quiet tears running over pale skin. 

Unbeknownst to the young lady, the butler (whose gaze she had been unable to meet, as he had elegantly assisted her in getting up and onto the perch) of the estate continued to observe her departure with unusually bright carmine eyes, until she was out of sight (human and otherwise). If she felt a shiver reach along her tender spine, she assumed it was a by-product of the wretched evening she had been forced to endure; just previously. 

Meanwhile, the cause of her distress sat in his study, back to the early starlight that shone through the French-styled windows. With intense focus, he ran a slim finger along the ring that bore the Phantomhive family crest; feeling as if the weight of it was acutely heavy yet amounted to nothing, when compared to the tingling of his left side and the impossible darkness, that was his sight from the right eye. 

Although, logic dictated that he should finish his paperwork for the day before retiring to bed he also knew that sleep would not await him that night. Not when all he could think of was of another ring, bequeathed to him, which sat locked in the bottom desk draw and of the owner that he had denied it. 

The scent of her flowery perfume still hung in the air. 

Along with the sight of her bright green eyes, dimmed with rejection and her sparkling smile, replaced with one of forced composure and acceptance for his sake, lingering in his mind. And the feeling of her soft skin, through lavender lace, remained as a ghostly imprint from the chaste kiss he had placed upon her hand, as farewell. 

With a sigh, the young master of the estate shook his head and rose from his seat murmuring to himself "What's done is done, it's better this way; I would only end up hurting her more if I let this charade continue". It was then that Sebastian chose to appear before his young master. 

With a flourish he bowed as he stated "I have finished escorting the lady Elizabeth, my Lord" before returning to his regal upright posture. If he were any other butler he would have no doubt either left it at that or inquired if the young master of the manor required any further assistance but of course, he was no normal butler. 

Instead, with a smirk, he had the vicious inclination to rub salt into a freshly opened wound. 

"However, my lord, it appears that she was rather unlike her usual self, do you have any reason as too why this might be?" 

Rather than respond Ciel choose to leave with a glare and succinct dismissal, after all the demon knew full well what the answer was, having hidden in the shadows to oversee the breaking of the engagement. No doubt that same scene would follow him for the remainder of the night, no matter which room in the manor he went into. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Earlier that evening, Ciel and Elizabeth had stood directly across from one another, in the finely furnished study at the heart of the manor, in which all dealings, official and otherwise took place. They were both firmly rooted to the floorboards below them, unable to move even if they had wanted too. Ciel continued to speak, rolling out the rehearsed words whilst firmly ignoring the droplets of water, that bejewelled Elizabeth’s trademark low-heeled shoes. 

"…So, as you can see Elizabeth while you are very dear to me, in the best interest of the both of us, it would seem prudent that our engagement be called off. With my frequent business trips I am unable to care for you properly as a fiancé and I have put you in unnecessary danger in the past, which I fear would be the same were I to eventually become your husband. I have listened to your protests but I really must insist on this matter, as the Earl Phantomhive, the Queen’s watchdog I cannot allow myself any distractions as I aim to serve Her Majesty." 

While his words had been clear, his tone was less harsh then it normally was, one could have even called it gentle. Then he signalled an end to the conversation, through taking her hand and bestowing upon it a customary kiss of goodbye. 

Although, Elizabeth was unable to appreciate the gesture, her senses having become muffled, as she came to the realisation, that yes, Ciel was truly serious about this and none of her silly dresses, sunshiny smiles or heartfelt pleas were going to change that. After 18 years of knowing and yearning for him, you think that she would have learned. 

She was a burden to him. 

Well, she decided, if this was his wish, she would gladly give him something that he would appreciate for once. So, arming herself with the knowledge that although her time, of walking alongside her beloved was over, she could bestow upon him the gift of her acceptance, in order to not bring shame to the Phantomhive (or Midford) name that he cherished.

She more than anyone understood the viper’s nest that was England’s nobility, and she would add no fuel to the fire for their gossip and not make a further scene (besides her previous tears and arguments to protect their marriage had clearly fallen on deaf ears and she would not cause Ciel any further trouble). 

Thus, with a forced smile (odd how she was able to smile so easily only earlier on in the day) she acknowledged her defeat as gracefully as she could manage.

"All right, Ciel I understand your decision and I will convey the news to my parents and brother. May you know that I will treasure my time spent as your intended, however, I will not visit you any longer in order to allow you to focus on your various duties, as you wish it. I wish you well and apologise for being unable to be suitable prospect as a wife. Now if you don’t object Earl Phantomhive, I will take my leave." 

Without allowing a further word to be spoken, Elizabeth turned on her heel and made her way out. 

The silence in the room was palpable. The Earl in an apparent state of shock as he remained glued to the oaken floor. That is, until he called for Sebastian and a bubbling hiss made the materialisation of said demon butler evident. 

"Sebastian, meet Lizzy at the front door in order to accommodate her safe departure"

Still in a daze, Ciel barely heard Sebastian’s typical affirmation to his command (‘Yes, my Lord’) and missed the somewhat predatory smile at the mention of Elizabeth, altogether. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The next day began like any other, the household servant’s bustled about in order to prepare the Master’s quarters and breakfast for the day, while Ciel mentally ran through his daily schedule. However, the markedly sombre air seemed to wrap around him like a cloak, was easily noted by all those who came into contact with him. 

Eventually, he decided to have his work desk moved into a parlour adjacent to the Master bedroom that his bereaved Mother had once favoured. When questioned about why he sought to do so, he only remarked about dedicating upon a new environment, in order to help develop his ideas concerning the Funtom Company. Oh, and how Sebastian had muffled a laugh at that. 

But it was no use. 

Eventually, the day descended into night-time and his concentration was still spotty at best, as the memory of Elizabeth’s parting words resounded in his head. A frown marred his youthful brow as he thought, _'Does she really intend to never visit? I fear that she took my decision too personally, which is understandable considering I can’t tell her my true reasons...'_

"Ah, are thoughts concerning the lady Elizabeth troubling you my Lord?" 

Somewhat startled, Ciel took time in articulating his reply. While, he found himself rather repulsed at the notion of allowing the demon access to his thoughts, concerning such a private matter, he decided that having an outside opinion might prove useful. 

"Sebastian I am concerned regarding Elizabeth’s response to my announcement last night. Undoubtedly, she is upset but I cannot rectify my words lest that give her false hope concerning the matter and as I am no longer her betrothed it would no doubt be in poor taste to appear before her so soon, although I wish to allay her hurt if possible"

With a quirk of his lips and yet another flourish that he was so fond of, Sebastian offered a suggestion.

"Perhaps, my Lord, you might send me in your stead in order to diminish the misery you may have afflicted upon the young lady, through your, and pardon me for saying so…" a glint of amusement flashed in his cat-like eyes "…rather amateur moves concerning games of the heart"

Like a kitten puffing up it’s chest in an attempt to imitate a lion, Ciel bristled at the end remark. This served to distract him, from questioning why sending his butler to meet Elizabeth would be a better choice than facing her in person (lest he look like he was unable to be responsible for his own actions). However, in his tiredness he was remarkably quick to give into Sebastian’s suggestion (after all a Phantomhive butler should be capable of tending to the wounded heart of an ex-fiancé, right?).

Left eye slipping closed he gave out his order. "Very well, Sebastian do your best to comfort her and give her whatever she may desire within reason but do not give her unnecessary hope, it would be cruel. Understood?"

As both of he eyes were closed, with forefinger and thumb holding the bridge of his nose to prevent an oncoming headache, Ciel was unable to view the unsettling flicker of triumph that flashed across Sebastian’s face, as if he had just caught a wriggling fish unaware; with a perfectly timed hook, line and sinker. 

A velvet voice swept against Ciel’s ear, with words that seemingly echoed within his mind "Yes, my Lord" and then the presence was gone. 

Opening his eyes he surveyed the brightly lit room, with it’s patterned walls and took in Sebastian’s obvious departure, if nothing else he certainly was a efficient servant, so he hoped that he might somehow sooth Elizabeth’s toil so that she could return to her iridescent self sometime in the future. He ignored the trickle of uncertainty that had suddenly wedged itself in his lower stomach and tried to get back to work. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Lying face down upon the sheets of her plush bed (she had thrown all the pillows onto the floor) Lizzy simply couldn’t manage to sleep, she knew that Edward was worried but she couldn’t help herself. The love of her life had just shattered her hope of them finally being side-by-side one day, leaving her behind in the dust. Although, she was certain she wouldn’t mope about forever like a foolish, heartsick girl (even if that’s what she felt like). She was the daughter of the leader of the British knights and she would hold her head up high in order to face the world. 

But for now the world could wait a little. 

_'Apparently, the world isn’t content with waiting’_ was the line of thought that darted through her mind, as a series of knocks arrived at her door. Rolling off the bed into a form-perfect crouch (she might as well use her skills for something, if her main reason for developing them had been taken out of her life) and strode up to an intricately fashioned doorknob. 

She did so without a care and brashly decided to remain in her silken nightgown, since keeping it for Ciel’s eyes only wasn’t really on her priority list anymore, letting the fury igniting under her fingertips guide her actions (oh, how she itched for her swords at the moment). With a sharp tug, the door's well oiled hinges swept the door open cleanly and Lizzy felt her eyes widen a fraction - because there in the doorway stood a certain butler, that she had, most definitely, not been expecting. 

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" She questioned, whilst gulping down the automatic inclination to ask about Ciel. Considering the unusual circumstances Lizzy felt rather proud, of ability to respond to the butler's sudden appearance. Who, looming under her doorframe, looked as impeccable as ever. 

A pale face shifted into an expression of perfect politeness. "Lady Elizabeth, please pardon my unannounced intrusion, I have come out of concern for your welfare and to express the Earl's displeasure at inconveniencing you through the breaking of your betrothal". 

Seemingly overcoming whatever shock or confusion she might have been in, Lizzy's current emotional taste allowed her to focus on one thing only. Her eyes ceased to focus on the man before her, fuzzily looking into the distance as she muttered, "He's displeased at "inconveniencing" me?" before her voice took on a harder tone "He really thinks that my feelings were apart of some insincere, childish fantasy didn't he?" With clenched fist her gaze dropped to the ground, melancholy filled her once more but this time with a tinge of bright, steel-laced anger that she normally repressed.

Then her thoughts suddenly dissipated, as the cool touch of silken clad fingers slid smoothly under her chin, tilting her head upwards so that she was staring into a pair of darkened eyes. With a shiver, her body registered the now much closer figure of one Sebastian Michaels, through the thin layer of her nightdress. 

Her mind managed a feeble 'When did he get so close?' before being distracted, once more by a gaze that seemed to look straight through her skin and into her innermost core. Then recovering her senses, the young lady (through years of noble upbringing) was able to perceive the improperness of the situation and pulled herself away. 

She had to uphold her family name as a Midford after all (her instincts also whispered to her about upholding the Phantomhive name but she shrugged them off , that particular duty was no longer applicable to her anymore). 

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" Her voice was hushed, apparently now irrationally considerate of the other people in living in her home - despite being in her own wing. Really, it wasn't as if Edward or her parents would suddenly walk in at any moment and too her knowledge the servants and her dear Paula were all asleep at this time. And thus, another query made itself known to her…'also, why are you here at this time? It's the middle of the night!'

Finally, the well-groomed man was adorned with his customary smirk (inwardly Lizzy feel a tug which she couldn't explain). 

"Forgive my forwardness but your previous expression was so unlike yourself, that I was compelled to get a better look, and once again I apologise for my sudden appearance but I thought it best that your household not see me, considering the current circumstances" A short bow accompanied his speech and again Lizzy felt a peculiar twisting this time accompanied by a light headedness. _'Perhaps the day's events and my lack of sleep are taking their toll'_

With an automatic nod, Elizabeth found herself accepting his explanation. She found herself caught in a strange mix of heightened awareness, as she properly took in the image of the man in front of her for the first time that night and weariness her limbs began to feel heavier than usual. 

Apparently, noticing her stare and sudden fatigue Sebastian offered to assist her back to bed and for some reason the mesmerising gleam of his red eyes made Lizzy accept (this felt odd because despite her appearance as a delicate young woman, thanks to her Mother's training, she had never been fragile).

Strong arms lifted her with ease as her own wrapped around a smooth and flawless neck and felt the back of her hands be pleasantly tickled, by the softness of Sebastian's short hair. Allowing, her eyes to close for a moment Elizabeth pondered over the fact that she hadn't been carried like this since was a child, except for in her dreams. 

Meanwhile, the unusual sensitivity that had overcome her skin was making her clearly aware of the smooth and solid chest which currently supported her slighter frame, in addition to the strength contained in the limbs holding her steady, placed securely under her knees and holding her shoulders. Certainly in this state she couldn't deny the tingling sensation that Sebastian touch caused. 

Yet, it all felt so wrong to her, he wasn't soft or warm like the certain man in her dreams had been and looking up his face she could see that it was perfectly blank, except for the odd coolness of his eyes. It was so unlike the tender look and faint blush she had imagined that she would see, when being carried in a bridal hold. But of course it wasn't as if she expected Sebastian to act in such a manner but in the moment she couldn't help but draw comparisons. 

Sighing, she silently implored herself to be grateful for his assistance as well as to appreciate the rare chance to see the mysterious man up. Yes, upon viewing his handsome frame once more she could certainly note why so many women had swooned before him, although she found it quite unsettling to be one of their number. A swift sense of foreboding swept down upon her as she considered this, _'What is this unease I feel?'_.

Finally, after what to Lizzy felt to be a small eternity, Sebastian laid her down upon the pillow-less bed, without disturbing her white sheets due to the added weight. 'I wonder how he manages to always do things so perfectly?' she thought, with a small sense of relief at being put down. She was prepared to thank the butler for his gentlemanly actions, that is, until she noted with surprise that he still grasped her left hand with one of his own and was sweeping her golden tresses away from her forehead with the other. 

With fluttering eyes and a stutter, she managed a somewhat breathless "S-Sebastian, t-thank you for your assistance but I am fine now, r-really, there is no need to worry about me". 

Then looking up into his bright eyes, the unnaturalness of them finally made themselves known to her - and at that she truly was breathless, for with mild panic she found herself unable to speak. 

He removed his hands from her for which she was glad, only to remove his gloves and stroke her cheek with cool knuckles. Then, with a chuckle that while pleasing to the ear managed to send a shiver down her spine, he spoke in a deep rich tone that she was certain had she been standing, would have made her weak at the knees. 

"Ah my dear lady, that's were I believe you are wrong, I think there is a great need for me to worry, with the young master having carelessly removed you from his life, I believe that he has - _ah_ how do I say this - lost some of his unique flavour - do to the unique spice which you added to it and now I find that due to your heartache that you are dulling the sharpness of your own flavour, which I have long admired" 

Apparently, having finished and awaiting her response, Lizzy found herself certain that some of what Sebastian had just spoke of had gone over her head, despite being taught from a young age to be well educated and able to read between the lines. Just how was it that a mere butler, could speak more smoothly than one of the many noble's trained too from birth? It was just another question among many that were piling up in this strange night. 

However, she did feel some kind of resonance within her at his words feeling oddly flattered, glad that at least someone else thought that Ciel had lost something by sending her away. 

After a moment she was able to respond thusly, "Sebastian, thank you for your concern but I'm afraid that Ciel's actions are his own and although they hurt me I shall deal with them as is fitting for a lady of the Midford line, so you may take your leave. I am no longer a little girl - so I would advise you to stop your attempt at comfort, lest anyone walk past and get the wrong idea but truly I am grateful that you would think me valuable enough to check on".

Her own words, resulted in a sharp smile and a lowering of eyelids that caused something in her stomach to do a little flip. 

"Elizabeth"

Had anyone been there to ask, she would have been entirely unable to explain the shameful heat on her cheeks at hearing the butler she had known for so many years (who had seemed to not have a aged a day, unlike herself) speak her first name, aloud, without a title in front of it - for the first time. The very idea of a servant speaking to her in such an intimate manners would no doubt cause an uproar in high society, yet she couldn't find it in herself to object just then. 

Her rambling imaginings were dimmed to focus once more on his voice, his face having leaned down so that she could feel the movement of lips against the shell of her ear but strangely, no air could be felt against her skin. Entranced by the sound of his utterance, she forgot that she should be asking him to leave and about why she would even want to do so. 

"I am afraid you've misunderstood me, my dear Elizabeth, for I have not come here in order to treat you like a child who needs her tears to be soaked up but as a woman who deserves her value to be appreciated and - " suddenly his eyes were in front of her own emerald ones once more and this time she could not look away.

" -after all is it not a comfort to the wretched, to have companions in misery?"

Unbidden, she felt powerful emotions consume her as she looked into those bright, bright carmine eyes. Sorrow, the sting of rejection, the fear of loneliness, the desire for love, all of her deepest fears and desires seemed to overcome her like a powerful waves, pulled from the depths of her soul by the ( _impossibly-dangerously-terrifyingly_ ) mesmerising man above her. In a haze she couldn't comprehend what he meant but somehow all of her knew that however she responded would somehow seal her fate. 

Latching onto her hesitation, Sebastian used the full extend of his silver tongue to hammer in the final nail.

"By saying yes to me, I will make it so you shall understand Ciel more than he would ever willingly allow, your face will never leave his mind until he meets his fate, what do you say, my dear lady?"

Her heart seemed to stop and she replied, her tongue heavy, her body shaking under the weight of universe. 

With everything she had, loud and clear she spoke with her heart and soul (but unthinkingly, oh why had she always let her emotions guide her, stupid girl).

 _"Yes"_

Those eyes that had already been so bright seemed to burn in the darkness, threatening to set everything aflame, her being no exception. An unknown horror began to spread throughout her telling her to pull away from the deal she was about to make but she did not understand this, she had been through too much in her life to give into fear. 

'Then Elizabeth, allow me your first kiss and you will have sealed this deal of ours'

Leaning forward, his face only millimetres above hers it was up to her to make the final move, on this board of chess that had unfurled within the darkness. Yet, it felt as if she was a piece being moved rather than a player. 

But oh how she wanted to be loved, desired, cherished all of which she had been denied in a single day but here was an offer to receive a mirage of the life she had desired with this man that she had thought she had known. Sebastian knew that she could not resist this, not now that his hold was over her was given to him on a silver platter, by the foolish boy he called 'master'.

Thus, leaning up with wild abandon Elizabeth placed her petal-pink lips delicately onto Sebastian's own, who allowed himself a demonic grin before biting down hard on her bottom lip. Yes, he decided, the blood that spilt was certainly a sample to be savoured. 

And it was done. 

With a lurch Elizabeth began to struggle, her body felt as if it was on fire - devouring, consuming, and destroying. It was bright, bright, bright. 

Then nothing. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The form of a raven allowed itself to drink in the sight of the beautiful maiden, splayed out on the white sheets, before swooping off the balcony into the pitch-black fabric of the night. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Slowly, eyes that could rival the most famous of Britain's green forests opened to view the neat surrounds of a ladylike bedroom, disregarding the pillows and severed stuffed rabbit that lay on the floor. With a graceful stretch, Elizabeth wondered at her ability to have been asleep, had she not had the most difficulty in finding rest last night? 

At least she remembered Edward's concerned looks and Paula's suggestion to make some soothing tea (which she had declined). 

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember yesterday's event fully but found that she could not, with a shrug she made her way to the dresser were she normally styled her hair for the day. No longer did she wear her hair in pigtails as she once had. After all she was quite capable of no longer having to rely on Paula to organise each and every little thing.

Sitting atop a pearl coloured stool, with her legs crossed in a manner befitting a lady, she picked up her comb in order to make herself presentable. After doing so her sight swept upwards to look into the mirror and she dropped her comb faster than she had gotten it. 

For in the mirror her reflection stared back at her with nothing amiss - 

\- _except_ for the otherworldly lavender tinge that coated her bottom lip and the demon that stood behind her, her comb caught in his un-gloved right hand which glowed that same lavender hue (his left also glowed but with a darker, more aged shade). He turned her head with surprising strength, using the golden comb to tilt her head upwards into an unfeeling scrape of lips. 

And suddenly everything clicked into place. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I have wanted to write this story for a long time however it was difficult for me to structure it. I hope my efforts resulted in a piece worth reading. Also, I think that people often forget that Sebastian is, in fact, a demon - which is what I wanted to portray. So, I hope that the characterisation in this was able to convey that. Please let me know your thoughts, as I am debating whether this should be a two-shot dealing with the fallout. Other than that, consider this piece a gift to Ciel x Elizabeth and Sebastian x Elizabeth fans (and just Lizzy fans in general), because I have noticed that our ships are sadly under-appreciated in the Kuroshituji fandom. 
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
